Negación
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash Harry X Draco. Los antiguos enemigos vuelven a encontrarse en su nueva vida dentro del mundo delictivo Australiano. Temática y situaciones adultas.


**Negación**

_Por Lanthir_

-¡Ea, termina de morirte de una buena vez, cabrón, que no me voy a cansar maldiciéndote de nuevo!-

-¿Por qué coño no le lanzas un _Avada_ y ya? Joder, esta haciendo frío, si no terminas me largo-

-A un lado, Goyle, pedazo de imbecil, _¡Avada Kedavra!_-

El torrente de la muerte ahogó cualquier otro sonido, mientras el rayo de luz verde impactaba contra el pecho del tipo que yacía retorciéndose en el suelo lleno de barro. Asunto concluido.

-Le quitas la diversión a todo, Draco-

-Vete al diablo, Goyle. Aún tenemos asuntos pendientes y no hay tiempo que perder. Shade, convierte a ese saco de porquería en algo que el Ministerio no pueda identificar-

La mujer sacó su varita y un instante después, el cuerpo del traficante se había transformado en un perro muerto, tirado en un lado de la oscura calle.

-Eres la mejor en transformaciones, muñeca- dijo Goyle, mostrando en su enorme cara una de las pocas expresiones que podía formar: Lujuria.

-Primero jodería con una mantícora antes que contigo, gusano. Te he dicho mil veces que pierdes tu tiempo-

Draco estalló en carcajadas mientras Goyle, a su lado, susurraba algo que sonó como "_Maldita perra_". Shade le guiñó un ojo y los tres se encaminaron al final del callejón donde habían dejado el auto, envueltos en sus elegantes y modernas ropas de diseñador. La noche aún no había terminado.

Esa era la vida de Draco Malfoy a sus 24 años.

Todo aquello era como un credo. Mantén el orgullo de la familia, se respetable ante el Ministerio y un lacayo para Voldemort. Engaña, estafa, chantajea, se amoral y sin escrúpulos, elimina a quien te estorbe y no dejes huella alguna. Puedes follar con mujeres y con hombres por igual, pero con el tiempo, te casarás con una sangre limpia; y prepárate para ser parte de la élite que gobernará al mundo de la mano del Señor Tenebroso.

Draco Malfoy pensaba que las cosas eran realmente sencillas, y le agradaba haber nacido en el seno de una familia poderosa como la suya. Siguió las enseñanzas de Lucius al pie de la letra, admirándolo y deseando algún día tomar un lugar al lado de Lord Voldemort. Le gustaba su vida, si, poder, riquezas, sexo, y ansiaba ser libre de las reglas estúpidas que regían a todos en Hogwarts. ¿Quién podía decir lo que era bueno y malo? Llegaría el día en que Voldemort regresaría y él estaría del lado correcto, del lado vencedor, y tendría al mundo a sus pies. Poder, poder y mas poder. ¿Existía otra cosa?

Ah, pero las cosas se caen y los planes fracasan, principalmente cuando un mocoso llamado Harry Potter llega y elimina a tu escalón hacia la cima. Lucius muerto y Narcisa, bendita sea su estupidez, totalmente inútil para frenar la caída de la familia. Draco maldiciendo a Potter, viendo la cruda realidad de a los 18 años encontrarse en la calle sin un knut, observando como todos sus sueños de poder se venían abajo irremediablemente, prófugo de la justicia mágica por sus propios crímenes de espionaje y tortura, sus primeros trabajos como mortífago.

Draco Malfoy, apariencia de ángel y alma de demonio, arrojado al mundo muggle que tanto detestaba y encontrando finalmente su lugar en el bajo mundo del tráfico de drogas. Un buen terreno para él, donde descubrió que una pequeña infusión de poción estimulante añadida a las mezclas de cocaína y heroína hacían de su producto algo nuevo y sumamente adictivo, que empezó a vender en cantidades industriales. Un excelente negocio que en un par de años, lo convirtió en uno de los traficantes mas poderosos y temidos de toda Sydney, ciudad donde operaba. El Ministerio de Magia Australiano no sabía que detrás de todo aquello había un mago, pues Draco siempre se cuidó de dar la cara, y el mundo mágico dejó a los muggles lidiar con el azote de las drogas en la ciudad.

El Slytherin empezó a expandir sus tentáculos. El infalible negocio de trata de blancas se convirtió en anexo de su negocio con las drogas. Un tiempo después se empezó a interesar en los autos, y también incursionó en el robo de elegantes unidades para después sacarlas del país y transportarlas a Japón. Él mismo se hizo de un refinado Mercedes Benz y lo convirtió en su principal medio de transporte por el mero gusto de manejarlo, dejando de lado los medios mágicos que evitaba usar por temor a ser descubierto. Draco Malfoy había desaparecido oficialmente desde hacía tiempo y esperaba seguir así; no pensaba volver a Inglaterra de nuevo. Ahora, se le conocía simplemente como el_ Keltoi_, vocablo griego con el que se les llamaban a los Celtas en la antigüedad, apodo ganado debido a su pelo rubio platino, su piel pálida y sus ojos grises. Solo Goyle y Shade conocían su verdadero nombre y siempre se cuidaban de no decirlo frente a otras personas.

Y hablando de ellos. Goyle logró llegar hasta Sydney cuando Draco ya llevaba allí casi tres años, huyendo de Inglaterra al igual que lo hizo el rubio, y se volvió su guardaespaldas y matón de confianza como en los viejos tiempos. Y Shade, la bella y oscura Shade, llegada de los sucios barrios de Costa de Marfil, criada sin instrucción mágica oficial pero versada en pavorosos hechizos de magia negra que Draco ni siquiera conocía. La joven se convirtió en su guarura también, además de experta en limpiar evidencias. De toda la organización que Malfoy presidía, solo él, Goyle y Shade eran magos. El resto eran delincuentes muggles comunes y corrientes, y solo se dedicaban a producir, robar y distribuir sin hacer preguntas. Para Draco era deliciosamente fácil el lograr lo que quería, y para cuando cumplió 23 años, era prácticamente el jefe de toda actividad relacionada con las drogas en la ciudad.

Los muggles se sometían. Los magos no sabían de él. Su vida era tan buena y llena de poder como la había imaginado cuando era un adolescente, y se sentía invencible. Nadie lo había molestado durante todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, después de seis años sin tropiezos desde su llegada, empezaron a circular rumores acerca de una poderosa red que pretendía adueñarse del territorio. Solo se sabía que venían del Reino Unido dispuestos a sacar del negocio a quien estuviera al frente, y unos días después, Draco se encontró con que varios de sus laboratorios fueron súbitamente destruidos en una sola noche.

Furioso, mandó a Goyle y a Shade a investigar quien demonios era el hijo de perra que osaba meterse con él. Lo freiría a base de _cruciatus_ y después lo mataría con sus propias manos, si señor. Nadie desafiaba al _Keltoi_ y salía impune. Ese día, al anochecer, aburrido y aún esperando noticias de sus guaruras, decidió bajar al bar y escoger a alguna chica o tal vez a un chico para pasar el rato.

Draco vivía en el piso de arriba de un ruidoso antro de su propiedad. El lugar le servía no solo como fachada, sino también como medio para lavar mucho del dinero de sus negocios; a veces le gustaba vestirse con sus modernas ropas de diseñador e ir de cacería entre los muggles del _jet set_ que visitaban el local, una especie de Studio 54 moderno, donde todos se drogaban mientras bailaban al ritmo de la pulsante música. Draco disfrutaba enormemente de la ignorancia e ingenuidad de esos arrogantes muggles; hacía plática con ellos, los seducía con su apariencia para después meterlos a su cama y hacerles lo que se le antojaba. Finalmente, le encantaba lanzarles un _obliviate_ y dejarlos desnudos en medio de algún lugar público, donde terminaban haciendo el peor de los ridículos, sin saber como habían llegado allí. Si, era cojonudo jugar de esa forma con aquellos idiotas, y esa noche en particular apetecía hacerlo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca de lo sucedido a sus laboratorios.

Así que se vistió con un pantalón a juego con un ligero suéter oscuro, y se puso una gabardina de D&G, una de sus prendas favoritas. Peino su sedoso cabello rubio mientras se veía con ojo crítico al espejo, y lanzando una última mirada acerada a su reflejo, bajó al antro.

Cientos de criaturas que se sentían en la cima de la cadena alimenticia retorciéndose al compás de la estruendosa música, el aire caliente envolviendo los exacerbados sentidos. Fogosidad corriendo por las venas en forma de polvo blanco que por un momento, daba sentido a todo, incluso a la irrealidad de las fantasías.

Draco descendió por las escaleras lentamente, sintiendo las miradas de varias personas sobre él; se sabía atractivo y le agradaba la admiración, así viniera de unos patéticos muggles como aquellos. Se sentía preocupado y ansioso de noticias; necesitaba descargar algo de aquella incertidumbre, así que se dirigió a la atestada barra y pidiendo un trago, se dedicó a buscar entre la multitud a la persona ideal para sus jueguitos nocturnos. Le apetecía un _snob_ que se sintiera superior al resto. A Draco le gustaba hacer caer a las personas de ese tipo, tal como él había caído de su posición privilegiada hacía varios años.

Le dio un trago a su copa mientras vislumbraba a un atractivo muchacho con aire arrogante que le pareció idóneo, pero en ese instante, Shade entró corriendo por la puerta. Se veía sumamente agitada y maltrecha, y buscó con la mirada por todo el local. Finalmente localizó a Draco, que aún estaba sentado en la barra, y el rubio vio con extrañeza la expresión de asombro de la chica, quien empezó a hacerle frenéticas señas para que se diera la vuelta.

Draco volteó y se topó de frente con nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter, quien lo miraba con una sonrisita taimada.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero miren quien es el _Keltoi_- susurró.

-Solo quiero una rebanada del pastel, Malfoy- dijo Harry despreocupadamente, dándole un trago a su cerveza. Después observó con expresión aburrida el local, al parecer sin impresionarse por el lujo que rezumaba el lugar. Se habían instalado en uno de los privados mas apartados, mientras la gente parloteaba y bailaba en la pista bajo ellos.

Draco estaba desconcertado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Harry Potter, _San Potter_, terminaría siendo el líder de la banda de ladrones y traficantes de arte que tan célebremente se había dedicado a robarle a los museos mas importantes de Europa durante los últimos años. Lo último que Draco había sabido de él fue que después de la caída de Voldemort, había cortado todo lazo con Dumbledore y se había marchado de Inglaterra, aduciendo que el viejo lo había utilizado durante todos aquellos años. El rubio no pensó volver a verlo, aunque aún lo recordaba con odio de vez en cuando. Después de todo, seguía culpándolo de su caída de la gracia en la sociedad mágica.

Y ahora lo tenía frente a él como si nada. Malfoy observó el cabello azabache que aún seguía igual de alborotado que siempre, lo que le daba un aire aniñado a su joven rostro. No obstante, sus rasgos habían cambiado, haciéndose mas fuertes, aunque seguía siendo bastante delgado. Ahora Potter era mas alto que Draco, y enfundado en el elegante conjunto negro de diseñador, mas parecía un egresado de Eton que un ladrón. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban, libres ahora de las gafas de su adolescencia.

Harry estudió a Draco con deliberada curiosidad, y la sonrisa burlona volvió a aflorar en su rostro.

-¿No piensas decir nada?-

-¿Quién te dijo que es tan fácil llegar y tratar de tomar el control de las cosas en mi territorio? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó fríamente. Sin embargo, muy en su interior, le temía a aquel hombre. Conocía los alcances que tenía la magia de Harry y sabía que si se enfrentara a él, lo destruiría en un instante. El moreno lo observó detenidamente antes de responder.

-Tengo mucho dinero, Malfoy, lo cual en primer lugar, me permite hacer lo que se me antoje. Deseo invertir en el campo en que el tu estás, y que mejor ciudad para hacerlo que ésta; según se, tiene un amplio mercado. No tenía idea de que tu fueras el famoso _Keltoi_, pero si lo hubiera sabido antes, no habría tardado tanto en venir. Esto solo pone las cosas mas interesantes- dijo con un guiño.

-Solo te lo repetiré una vez mas: ¿Por qué crees que puedes llegar a ordenarme?-

-Por que sabes que puedo acabar contigo si te niegas. Pero no pongas esa cara- dijo Harry, al ver la expresión de temor que se le había escapado a Draco –Ya te dije que solo quiero una rebanada del pastel. No conozco del todo el negocio y aún no se si me va a agradar o no; aunque he de admitir que si me conviene y me gusta el ambiente, te mataré para establecerme permanentemente aquí.-

Draco sintió que la ira dominaba al miedo, y dijo en un siseo:

-Eres arrogante, Potter. Demasiado para mi gusto. Me importa una mierda si eres el santo patrono de la mafia en Inglaterra, aquí estas en Australia y este es ahora mi territorio. Quiero que te largues de aquí mañana mismo, a menos que quieras que te eche yo mismo-

Potter se empezó a reír. La misma sonrisa aniñada, la apariencia engañosamente infantil, hasta que su rostro paulatinamente se tornó serio y frío. Draco sintió un sudor helado recorrer su espalda ante la expresión de Harry.

-Si algo aprendí después de acabar con Voldemort, es que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y nadie me lo puede impedir. No estoy atado a ninguna regla, Malfoy, mucho menos a las tuyas. Tendrás que hacerme un espacio, a menos que quieras que el Ministerio de Magia se entere de que el _Keltoi_ es en realidad un mago prófugo de Inglaterra. Y ya te lo dije._ Te puedo destruir en cualquier momento. Lo sabes muy bien_-

Harry sacó entonces un envoltorio del bolsillo de su traje y lo puso en la mesa, antes de levantarse y salir sin decir otra palabra. Draco se quedó clavado en el asiento observando el paquete fijamente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, hasta que finalmente lo abrió con las manos temblándole de rabia y miedo.

Contenía el grueso dedo de Goyle, aún con el anillo de plata que había llevado desde el colegio.

Shade, la fría y despiadada Shade, que nunca se amilanaba ante nada, que no le temía a nadie, se acercó entonces, convulsionándose entre lágrimas silenciosas.

Esta loco, Draco, jodidamente loco, no sabes lo que le hizo a Goyle, nunca había conocido a un mago como él, maldita sea, es terriblemente poderoso...

Dos prostíbulos y la bodega donde Draco guardaba los autos antes de mandarlos a Asia aparecieron quemados durante la siguiente semana, con todo y sus ocupantes dentro. La policía muggle empezaba a encontrar pesquisas que lo relacionaban con todo aquello, pero lo mas preocupante era que el Ministerio de Magia estaba comenzando a sospechar que detrás de esos sucesos había alguna actividad mágica.

Sin embargo, Draco se negó a ceder. Mandó a varios de sus hombres a investigar a Potter para saber si tenía algún punto débil donde poder golpearlo, pero ninguno regresó. El rubio decidió no enviar a Shade, la última bruja aliada que tenía; se sentía desprotegido y ofuscado ante todo aquello, pero no había absolutamente nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. Ni todos los muggles que trabajaban para él podrían haber hecho algo contra Potter; Malfoy estaba seguro de que tenía a varios magos trabajando para él, lo que ponía las cosas aún peor. El Slytherin comenzó a urdir planes desesperados, como el secuestrar a alguno de los amigos de Harry, pero sabía que a esas alturas seguramente también habría cortado comunicación con ellos y de nada serviría.

Finalmente, después de una tormentosa noche de estar dándole vueltas al asunto, Draco se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de su cocina. Tuvo sueños desesperados, donde se sentía impotente ante una gran amenaza que se cernía sobre él; odiaba sentirse de aquella forma después de todo el poder y riqueza que había acumulado durante esos años, pero su subconsciente lo traicionaba aún en sueños.

Draco se despertó repentinamente, con el corazón golpeándole dentro del pecho como un tambor.

-¿Pesadillas, Malfoy?- susurró una voz suave. Era Potter, sentado entre las sombras y con los pies sobre la mesa. Draco ahogó un grito.

-¡¿Cómo demonios entraste?¡-

-A diferencia tuya, yo no soy un prófugo y puedo usar los medios de transporte mágico, incluyendo la aparición. Deberías de saberlo-

-¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡Shade! ¡Shade! ¡¿Dónde estas?!-

-Temo que ya se fue, Malfoy- dijo Harry con tranquilidad -No la maté, no te preocupes. Es demasiado hermosa para desperdiciarla así. Pero le di la oportunidad de marcharse y no se lo pensó demasiado; ya debe estar de regreso en Costa de Marfil-

Draco observó con incredulidad a Harry, mientras este sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

-Tú... ¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldito bastardo?!- gritó finalmente, colérico.

Al diablo el miedo y las precauciones hacia Potter, lo iba a matar con sus propias manos. Lo estaba despojando de todo otra vez, tal como lo había hecho hacía seis años, pero esta vez no se lo iba a permitir. Draco se levantó tan rápido que derribó la silla, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Harry, pero este, con un movimiento casi aburrido, dijo "¡_Expelliarmus!_" y la varita ajena voló hacia su mano.

-_¡Inmovilus!_- susurró entonces, y el rubio sintió la paralizante sensación del hechizo impactando contra su cuerpo y dejándolo sin control alguno. No podía mover ni un músculo, por mas que la rabia aún siguiera fluyendo por sus venas como si fuera su propia sangre.

-Malfoy, siempre te ha gustado hacer las cosas complicadas, ¿no es así?- dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y acercándosele. El Slytherin aún seguía con los puños apretados y una mano en el aire, pero el otro murmuró unas palabras y el chico sintió que su cuerpo se ponía laxo y caía al suelo sin poner resistencia alguna. -¡Oops! Perdón, je, je-

Harry entonces lo hizo levitar hasta la sala y lo depositó en el sillón, donde se sentó junto a él. Draco no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, que Potter lo hubiese podido doblegar tan fácilmente. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y desesperado por la situación. ¿Qué pensaba hacer el Gryffindor? ¿Acabaría con él con la misma facilidad con la que lo había desarmado? El rubio luchó contra el hechizo pero fue en vano; seguía inmóvil sobre el sillón, con los ojos fijos en Potter, quien lo miraba pensativo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo de pronto el moreno, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano, sentado cómodamente junto a los pies de Draco –Viéndote así, sin toda tu tan agradable personalidad, no estas tan mal-

Si hubiera podido, Draco lo hubiera golpeado hasta hacerlo puré. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarlo de esa forma, encima de todo?!

-Me refiero a que tienes ese pelo rubio, esos ojos y esa piel... En Hogwarts se decía que eras tan buen amante en la medida en que eras un pendejo arrogante, lo cual quiere decir que seguramente has de ser excelente- Otra vez la sonrisa aniñada floreciendo en sus labios. Después se quedó en silencio unos minutos, evaluando la situación. Finalmente habló de nuevo. –Dime, _Keltoi_, ¿Cederás? ¿O tendré que seguir destruyendo tus negocios hasta que vuelvas a estar en la calle? Sabes que no te conviene estar en mi contra. Si te portas bien, te dejaré vivir. Incluso puede que te deje ser mi socio en lugar de mi criado, si es que me resultas de suficiente utilidad. Como te dije, no conozco del todo el negocio y necesito ayuda al principio. ¿Qué dices?-

Entonces murmuró algo y una brisa salió de la punta de su varita, liberando del hechizo el rostro de Draco.

-¡Primero muerto! ¡Púdrete, cabrón!- siseó Malfoy con desprecio. Harry chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza.

-Respuesta equivocada. ¡_Crucio_!-

Dolor. Dolor tan agudo que Draco se encontró gritando aún antes de darse cuenta de que la voz era la suya; fuego puro extendiéndose por cada fibra de su ser, hundiendo su mente en la mera intensidad de la sensación, sin esperanza de ignorar el deseo de morir antes de seguir sintiendo aquello. Le pareció que duro toda una eternidad, aunque fue solo un momento hasta que Harry levantó su varita.

Malfoy resolló tratando de jalar aire, aún sin poder moverse. Ya había recibido una maldición cruciatus antes de manos de un auror, pero aunque había sido terrible, no tenía punto de comparación con lo que acababa de sentir. Estaba seguro de que si Potter volvía a hacer aquello, lo mataría.

-Vamos, Malfoy- dijo Harry con tranquilidad, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo. Se acercó al rubio y le secó el sudor y las lágrimas que involuntariamente habían salido de sus ojos. –No tengo ganas de hacer esto. Serías de gran utilidad para mi, acepta mi propuesta y ayúdame en mi pequeño proyecto. Tal vez ni siquiera me guste el negocio y te deje en paz, ¿quién sabe? Es tu última oportunidad. Si no, te lanzaré un Avada y me quedaré con este lindo departamento y con todo lo demás.-

Draco desvió la mirada. Hacía unos minutos, habría preferido morir a ayudar a Potter a quedarse con todo lo que él había construido. Pero el suplicio del _crucio _le había hecho darse cuenta de que no quería morir, no aún y no de esa forma. Sentía las garras del miedo arañándolo desde adentro, una sensación casi desconocida para él, pero mortalmente clara en ese momento.

-Libérame- murmuró por fin con voz débil, sin ver a Harry. El moreno sonrió y retiró el hechizo paralizante; después le entregó su varita.

-¿Ves? Las cosas sencillas siempre son mejores. Ahora, quiero que te vayas a descansar, por que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- El muchacho se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, volteó a ver de nuevo al rubio. -¡Oh! Y creo que no tengo que decirte que no trates de escapar o alguna estupidez por el estilo. Sabes que te encontraría estés donde estés. Y evítame la pena de castigarte si se te ocurre alguna forma de tratar de fastidiarme. Se Legeremancia y en cualquier momento puedo saber lo que estas tramando, ¿esta claro? ¡Buenas noches!-

Y con esto, Harry salió del departamento, dejando a Draco temblando de ira y temor.

Un año después, Draco estaba en la barra del bar, vestido con sus acostumbradas ropas oscuras de diseñador y observando el movimiento del lugar. Ya no acostumbraba salir de cacería de snobs para fastidiarlos; en realidad, le había perdido el gusto a mucho de lo que antes solía hacer.

Harry Potter había tomado el control de todo, incluso de su propia vida. El negocio de las drogas le había encantado, y ahora no solo producía lo que Draco había creado, sino toda una línea de sustancias nuevas que varios de sus ayudantes diseñaron. Potter tenía un numeroso grupo de magos y brujas que trabajaban para él, traídos de lugares tan distantes como Brasil y China, todos hábiles en magia oscura. Sin embargo, todos se sometían a lo que Harry dictara, pues como Draco lo había podido constatar, al parecer no había un mago mas poderoso que el Gryffindor.

Con una serie de tratos corruptos y eliminando a la competencia, el territorio de Harry se extendió mas allá de Sydney, abarcando poco a poco casi todo el país; y Potter resultó tener una infalible facilidad para borrar cualquier cosa que lo ligara a las actividades que desempeñaba. Nadie en el mundo mágico, salvo los magos y brujas que trabajaban para él, sabían que el otrora Niño que Vivió estaba detrás de la decadencia de todo un país. Draco estaba seguro que al paso que iba, terminaría por llegar al mercado asiático y europeo.

Harry siguió con el robo de arte, aunque ahora era por el mero aumento de su colección particular; sin embargo, cerró todos los burdeles de Draco, aludiendo a que ese negocio no tenía clase. Extrañamente, aunque desdeñaba el "pequeño negocito" del contrabando de autos del rubio, lo siguió manteniendo, al parecer solo para tenerlo contento. De vez en cuando, le llevaba autos nuevos para que hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera.

Potter hacía cosas como aquellas; aunque dominó por completo todos los aspectos en la vida del Slytherin, se preocupaba por mantenerlo bien, aunque no dudaba en amenazarlo cuando así le convenía. Desde el principio hizo que Draco abandonara su departamento y se lo llevó al penthouse donde él vivía; le compraba costosos obsequios y tomaba los consejos y enseñanzas del rubio respecto al negocio, aunque se apropió de todas sus propiedades y el dinero que generaban sus actividades iba a parar a las cuentas de Harry. Unos meses después, Draco descubrió que todas las cuentas bancarias que tenía en varios bancos Suizos habían sido cerradas, y oficialmente ya no era dueño de nada. El rubio montó en cólera y se escapó de la ciudad, decidido a regresar a Inglaterra y decirle todo a Dumbledore, aún a costa de su propia libertad; no obstante, apenas había salido de Sydney cuando Harry lo atrapó y le dio una golpiza. Después se pasó el resto de la noche curándole las heridas con una pasmosa delicadeza.

Draco no trató de huir de nuevo. Se hundió en un profundo silencio, mientras Harry le llevaba obsequios y lo instaba a que siguiera trabajando y ayudándolo, aunque el rubio sabía que Potter ya no necesitaba mas de él; le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y poseía todo lo que alguna vez había sido de Draco. Ignoraba el por qué aún lo mantenía junto a él.

Pasaron los meses y ahora el Slytherin se dedicaba a merodear por los laboratorios y a emborracharse en la barra del pub. A veces iba a la oficina de Harry y se quedaba horas viéndolo trabajar, con la cabeza entre los brazos apoyados en el escritorio, odiándolo con toda su alma y urdiendo formas de eliminarlo con el máximo dolor posible, planes que se evaporaban en su cabeza con la misma velocidad con la que se formaban. Y Harry levantando la mirada de sus papeles y brindándole su maravillosa sonrisa, diciéndole que no podía odiarlo y lo sabía. Harry acariciando su rostro y pasando su mano entre los sedosos mechones rubios, diciéndole que era hermoso y que era bueno que se hubiera dejado crecer el cabello como le había dicho. Harry, quien cuando quería, se metía a su cama a dormir abrazado de él, pero que nunca le había dado siquiera un beso ni había intentado hacerle el amor. Harry apareciendo un espléndido anillo de plata y esmeraldas y colocándoselo en el dedo, diciéndole que fuera a divertirse, a acostarse con un hombre o con una mujer.

¿Draco lo odiaba? ¿Lo amaba? No sabía. Ni siquiera sabía en que momento esas consideraciones empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza, en que momento el Gryffindor dejó de ser Potter y pasó a ser Harry, en que momento empezó a anhelar el tacto de esas manos suaves acariciando su rostro. En que momento el odio manifiesto que sentía por él se convirtió en deseo de estar entre sus brazos.

Draco amaneció en la cama de una joven prostituta. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza debido a la resaca, y sin ver a la mujer que dormía a su lado, se dirigió al baño. Abrió la llave del agua y se mojó la cara, sintiendo el frío colarse hasta sus huesos en el destemplado departamentucho. Se observó en el espejo y vio a un joven de 26 años, con el cabello platinado cayéndole descuidadamente sobre el pálido rostro y los ojos grises, que tenían un aire de amargura.

Tenía que alejarse de Harry. Lo volvía loco el amarlo tanto como lo odiaba por haberlo convertido en su propiedad y dominarlo de esa manera. Cuando volvió al penthouse, la pelea fue cruenta.

_-¡Déjame ir, maldito seas! ¡¿Por qué me quieres tener aquí?! ¡Ya no me necesitas! ¡Libérame!-_

_-Sabes que te necesito, Draco, no podría estar sin ti-_

_-¡No es cierto! ¡Ni siquiera has intentado tocarme!-_

_-¿Y tu quieres que lo haga?-_

_Silencio._

_-¿Lo deseas, Draco?-_

_Silencio. _

_Finalmente, el orgullo hablando._

_-¡No, infeliz bastardo! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Te odio!-_

_-No es cierto. No me odias-_

_-Tengo que irme de aquí-_

_-No puedes. No podrías dejarme. No ahora-_

_-Lo se, joder, lo se...-_

Draco negándose a aceptarlo. Harry negándose a darle lo que quería. Draco desesperado ante la imperturbable presencia de Harry, odiando amarlo.

Entonces, una noche en que Malfoy estaba reponiéndose de su último colocón de heroína, el Gryffindor entró silenciosamente a la habitación. El rubio despertó de su sueño atontado, levemente conciente de que tenía el cabello mojado por el baño que le habían dado las enfermeras, a las que ya no les extrañaban las sobredosis del Slytherin. De no ser por las pociones que Harry le preparaba, hacía tiempo que habría muerto. Pero siempre se recuperaba. Y siempre volvía a intoxicarse.

Harry se sentó junto a él y retiró los mechones que se le pegaban a la frente, observándolo con una expresión inescrutable en sus ojos verdes.

Entonces, se inclinó lentamente sobre él, y sin decir una palabra, lo besó por primera vez. Fue un beso suave, un mero roce lleno de un inexplicable y velado significado, que hizo que una corriente recorriera a Draco por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

-Dime lo que quieres- susurró Harry, con sus labios tan cerca de los de Draco que compartían el aliento.

-No- Negación a sus propios sentimientos y deseos, odio mezclado con amor, como siempre.

El moreno lo observó con un matiz de súplica, y deslizó suavemente su mano por debajo del pijama del otro, justo lo suficiente para que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran la suave piel del plano abdomen. Tan cálido, tan completamente suyo como absolutamente distante.

-Dilo- el murmullo apenas oído por un Draco que luchaba contra si mismo, mientras unos labios descendían sobre sus ojos cerrados y los besaban con total delicadeza.

-No lo haré-

La mano de seda de Harry abrió uno a uno los botones de la camisa negra, contrastando deliciosamente con la blanca piel del pecho de Draco. El Gryffindor esparció besos como alas de mariposas en cada rincón, sus manos trabajando en los sonrosados pezones que se empezaron a endurecer bajo aquellas atenciones.

Draco incapaz de controlar a su propio cuerpo, luchando, conteniéndose, aferrándose a las sabanas para evitar que sus manos volaran hacia el cuerpo de Harry, para impedir que sus instintos hicieran que le arrancara la camisa y así sentir su ardiente piel sobre él. Con los ojos aún cerrados, el rubio sintió una mano aventurándose sobre su creciente erección, disparando un gemido que escapó de sus labios involuntariamente.

-Eres mío, Draco...-

-No...-

El rubio sintió que sus pantalones eran retirados, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Harry a su lado, fuego verde en sus ojos, expresión anhelante de amor y deseo, desnudez incitante. Después, la tan ansiada piel sobre todo su cuerpo, tan cálida, tan decididamente perfecta, cada parte de sus cuerpos amoldándose a la perfección con el otro.

-Draco...- ¿Un lamento? ¿Una súplica? Imposible decirlo. Piel contra piel, roce estremecedor y Draco soltando las sábanas, aferrando la espalda del moreno.

-Harry...- El ansia destructora del deseo separando la razón de la carne, haciendo que el Slytherin se arqueara como un gato contra aquel que lo había esclavizado. La visión de la sonrisa ufana de Harry un segundo antes de que enzarzaran en un profundo beso, lucha de poderes representados en labios ansiosos, en bocas sedientas.

Y Harry parecía estar en todas partes, en sus labios, en su cuello, en su vientre. Su dureza siendo atendida de forma experta solo lo suficiente para dejarlo sollozando por mas, mientras las delicadas y fuertes manos le daban la vuelta y Draco quedaba con la cara contra la mullida almohada, sintiendo una impetuosa lengua recorrer su espina dorsal para finalmente, clavarse profundamente en su entrada.

Placer prohibido, el rubio gimiendo mientras su carne era masajeada hasta hacerlo volverse loco. Un dedo empapado de saliva penetrándolo, empujándolo, incitándolo, sin saber en que momento se convirtió en dos y en tres, empalándolo, goce mientras eleva mas las caderas, suplicando, gimiendo por mas.

Harry se colocó en su entrada ya dilatada, con el cálido líquido humedeciendo la punta de su miembro endurecido hasta el límite, introduciéndose un poco, solo un poco.

-Dilo, Draco... dilo- La pregunta. La respuesta conocida por ambos, pero el moreno deseando escucharla, deseando acabar con todo rastro de independencia del rubio, deseando saber que lo amaba y lo deseaba tanto como él lo hacía, sin saber exactamente como había ocurrido.

-Nunca...- murmullo apenas audible, y sin embargo, suplicante. _No me hagas esto, no me obligues a decirlo..._

Un pequeño movimiento y Harry adentrándose un poco mas en las profundidades del cuerpo de Draco. El rubio gimiendo y echando la caderas hacia atrás, tratando de llenarse del moreno, pero este retrocediendo de nuevo hasta el límite.

-No lo hagas, Harry, por favor...-

-¿Lo deseas? ¿Me amas? Dilo, Draco, se mío por completo...-

El deseo tan fuerte que casi le impedía respirar, su fuerza de voluntad a punto de romperse. El Slytherin solo negó con la cabeza, y en un arrebato de cólera y frustración, llevó su propia mano hacia su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse. Un instante después, se encontró tumbado de espaldas en la cama, con un furioso Harry sobre él, sujetándolo por las muñecas.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué te haces esto?!- Primeras palabras llenas de frustración y dolor que Harry pronunciaba en presencia de Draco. Sus ojos verdes traspasados de sufrimiento, dejando entrever lo que pasaba en su interior.

-Por que no voy a dejar que me despojes de lo último que me queda, no sin que antes yo te lo quite a ti- susurró Draco con rotundidad. Un suspiro entrecortado mientras se revolvía sensualmente bajo Harry, sintiéndose arder y viendo arder al otro. -Dilo primero. Tu serás mío-

Los papeles invertidos de repente, y Harry ofuscado y maravillado al mismo tiempo por el espíritu Malfoy, que se negaba a ser doblegado por completo. Nunca podría poseer totalmente a Draco. Ceder, ceder, alguien tiene que ceder...

-_Yo... te amo... te deseo... y te necesito, Draco_-

Estaba hecho. La agonizante espera mientras las palabras terminaban de desvanecerse en el aire y surtían efecto en el joven rubio bajo él. Un instante, la incertidumbre de no saber si será aceptado o rechazado. Pura agonía.

Y entonces, la sonrisa. No la vieja sonrisa arrogante y despectiva, sino una sonrisa diáfana y sincera que disipó las tinieblas de la duda.

-_Yo también te amo, Harry..._-

Y carne que se entrega, cuerpos que se unen en una perfecta concordancia, Harry penetrando finalmente a Draco, profundamente, gemidos ahogados cuando el Gryffindor engarza su brazo en el hombro del rubio mientras con el otro se aferra a la cabecera de la cama, encontrando el apoyo y la sensación que busca. Draco enlazando sus piernas alrededor de Harry, sintiendo los poderosos embistes, clavando las uñas en la espalda morena y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que nacen dentro de él, el miembro de Harry estimulando su zona mas sensible, llevando estremecimientos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Los golpes haciéndose mas rítmicos, mas fuertes, mas urgentes. Duro, fuerte, correcto. Así es como lo necesitaban, como lo deseaban ambos. Draco sintiendo su erección friccionándose en el estómago plano y sudoroso de Harry, sintiendo un hervidero de sensaciones que no sabía que existían, diciendo balbuceos sin sentido acerca del amor y el deseo. El león y la serpiente juntos, subiendo a cimas inexploradas, tratando de prolongar el placer.

-Mas...- fue el gemido de Draco, sintiendo que no duraría mucho tiempo, intuyendo que se acercaba peligrosamente a la orilla del abismo, mientras el brazo de Harry lo presionaba hasta casi hacerle daño, pero sin que esto fuera desagradable.

-Finalmente, mío, todo...- Harry sintió el cosquilleo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, hasta que no pudo mas, y aferrando el palpitante miembro del rubio en el último momento, se tensó y llegó a un clímax poderosísimo, notando el grito amortiguado de Draco y su cálido esperma derramándose en su mano.

Calor, aire insuficiente, las sensaciones bajando como lluvia estival y los pensamientos tratando de encontrar su lugar en las mentes amodorradas y satisfechas. Harry derrumbado sobre Draco, saboreando el sudor salado de su blanco hombro, el rubio trazando imaginarias obras de arte en la espalda de su némesis de antaño. Cuerpos que se separan sin querer hacerlo realmente, acurrucándose uno junto al otro, deseando la calidez tan largamente buscada.

-La verdad os hará libres- murmuró Draco, sintiendo la mano de Harry acariciar sus cabellos como tantas veces con anterioridad. Sin embargo, el significado de esa sencilla acción ahora parecía mucho mas profundo y contundente. No había cedido, y sin embargo, se había rendido ante lo que sentía. Libertad, por fin después de tanto tiempo, aunque fuera esclavo de Harry. Dueño mas amado no podría tener.

Harry sopesó el significado de esas palabras, y arriesgando a su corazón a partirse en mil pedazos, tomó una determinación.

-Eres libre, Draco. Tienes razón. La verdad te ha dado la libertad. No deseo retenerte a la fuerza-

El rubio se incorporó un poco y se vio reflejado en los verdes ojos de Harry, exquisitamente tristes, tremendamente sinceros. _Libertad_.

-Ya soy libre ahora, Harry. Y mi libertad está junto a ti. No quiero irme.-

Y un beso tan acariciante como una nota sostenida del mas fino violín, como una nota que no termina jamás en los corazones que la escuchan.

Y en ese momento, el destino se dio cuenta de que aún en un lugar como aquel, en un ambiente decadente y cruel, entre las personas mas inesperadas y con la vida mas desalmada, se puede hacer poesía, un instante de poesía que desaparecerá al día siguiente, cuando Harry y Draco regresen a los bajos y oscuros mundos de su vida ilícita.

Pero esta vez, irán hombro con hombro, corazón con corazón. No estarán solos.

**FIN **

* * *

¡Hola a todas! :D ¿Qué tal? :) Bien,les cuento que con este ficme gané el primer lugar del concurso dla comu Slash Yaoi quese hizo en hace unos meses -

Uff, me fui a los extremos, juar, juar, juar, pero es que lo escribí en una época de altas y bajas, llena de cafeína y nicotina (que raro en mi � XD)

Ahora, una pequeña nota: Si han leído a Anne Rice, seguro notaron que me robé el sobrenombre de Marius en Lestat el Vampiro, je, je, es que me gusta mucho y me moría de ganas de usarlo en un fic XDDD Mas pirata, ni Jack Sparrow, jo. Alabada sea Doña Rice y sus vampiros, y espero algún día poder tener un estilo propio tan fregón como el de ella -

Este fic se lo dedico a Ali y María, mis traductoras indiscutiblemente favoritas. ¡Son geniales, chicas! :D Y al _Keltoi_ original, donde quiera que esté :)

No olviden dejarme reviews, besiños y gracias por leer

Lanthir


End file.
